Desprate Mission
by TripleThreat123
Summary: Sundara was a Pantoran Jedi, shortly before the Clone Wars. When Order 66 happens, a decision rips her apart, an order falls, and a Master becomes father, what happens? Ferus/OC. Read and Respond, please! No, I m serious. READ IT! You know you want tooooooo...
1. A new journey

_**Before we get started, I am just writing this for fun, not popularity. But leave what I could make better or what I can add. Now, enjoy!**_

_**Sun`s POV**_

___I ran backwards, teasing my friends. "Try and keep up!" I jumped 6 feet in the air and landed perfectly on balance._

_ "Hey," Anakin panted. "No fair!" Shyli giggled and jumped after me. Ferus caught up with me quicker._

_ "I win!" He victourioly announced. _

_ "Nu-uh." I balanced on my fingertips. Ferus looked down._

_ "Gerroff me, Olin!" Darra force-pushed him in the air. Ferus quickly regained balance and ran after me, his gold streak shimmering._

__"Sun." Familiar hands shook me. "Sun, wake up."

"What?" I sat up and yawned drowsily. "Oh, hi, Master Kenobi."

"No, what`ve we talked about before?" Obi-wan gestured at himself. "Father."

"Oh, yeah." I was a pantoran, which, I know, it`s unnatural to see on Tatooine. But, after getting used to the heat, life`s pretty bearable. "Morning, father." I had gone to live with him shortly after the massacre at the Jedi Temple.

"That`s better. Now, go into town and get more blue milk. We`re just about out." Obi-w- I mean, dad- tossed me several credits. "And don`t forget your cloak, a dust storm might be coming soon."

"No problem, dad. Should I take my lightsaber pike?" I saw the horror on Father`s face. "No, of course not."

"Don`t use the force, either. Those stormtroopers are still out there." Obi-wan gave me his 'Be careful' smile.

"Bye, dad." I took two steps out the door. "I`m taking the speeder."

I walked towards the red speeder, only to feel a wet snout nudge me. "Oh, hey Cody." I rubbed our eopie. "I`m not taking you today, I need to get back fast. Bye." I ran out and jumped onto our speeder.

_**IN TOWN…**_

I ran past an old junk store, _Watto`s Junk shop_. What happened there? Someone told me the reason it had shut down was because all the slaves had been sold into freedom or to Jabba. I`d hate to be one of those guys.

"Ah, you`re back." The storekeepers of the food shop look up. "What today, Sundra?"

"A quart of blue milk, please." I tossed a credit on the table and waited.

I walked out, only to see dad wandering around outside the cantina. "Father?"

Obi-wan looked up. "Oh, I was just about to come looking for you."

I raised an eyebrow in question.

"We`re off to find another Jedi." Obi-wan started to walk onto a spaceship.

"Who?" I excitedly asked as I grabbed my laserpike Obi-wan bought for me.

"I believe you know Ferus Olin."

_**Look at my other stories, forward this one to your friends if you like this, and Vote on my poll. Tell me what you liked and what you hated. But let me know how I can make it better. Now leave a review and tell me what you thought: **_


	2. Welcome wagon

_**Spread the love of my stories, read others! I have started a community, look at it. If you`d like me to add one of your stories, PM my and review my stories! I don`t know if I said this before, but this doesn`t belong to me, it belongs to Jude Watson, BEST AUTHOR EVER! I wish she was reading this, I would tell her she rocks. Anyways…**_

We reached the Bellassa system a few hours later. Our pilot was Weasy, a bothan who acted like any other pilot in the galaxy: gruff.

The most I knew about Bellassa was that, when the Empire rose, it was targeted for domination. Officials were "quieted" and dissenters were jailed.

At the moment, I was playing derjek with Obi-wan, and I was losing. I was a bit rusty, I hadn`t played for a while. While Obi-wan was thinking about where he would move his rancor, I was twisting my purple hair around my blue finger. Weasy stuck his wolf-like head in. "Here we are." He spoke since we first left Tatooine. "Security checks before we land. They`ll want to know what I ad for breakfast. They`ll want to know what my _mother _had for breakfast."

Well, the check was thorough, I`ll say that aloud. Finally, we landed. I couldn`t wait to see Ferus again. He was an old friend… you could say I liked him a _little _more.

Obi-Wan (I`m not gonna get used to calling him 'Dad',) tossed me some ID docs. I tucked them in my pocket as I started off the ship. Weasy motioned us off. "Passengers check in over there. I have to arrange for docking. Good luck to both of you."

I waved and Obi-wan nodded. "Thanks for the lift." He nudged me in the shoulder, telling me soundlessly that he really wanted to start off.

"And, Ben?"

Obi-wan turned to face the bothan, looking slightly impatient.

"You owe me a pitcher in Mos Eisley." Weasy glanced at me. "Keep your old man out of trouble, kid." I realized, in his own special, unusual, and gruff way, he was warning us to be careful. Obi-wan acknowledged him with a nod, and I saluted him as we wandered into the bustling spaceport.

I waited while Obi-wan checked in with security. My fingers didn`t like to sit still, so I made myself busy by downloading the map on my datapad. I memorized the circular based city, which surrounded seven lakes. Nice place.

I tossed my datapad to Obi-wan and started off. "Uh-uh." He grabbed the hem of my gray t-shirt and pulled me backwards. "Where do you think you`re going?"

"I thought you were behind me, _dad_." I rolled my eyes, prying his strong fingers off my shirt. Not much farther in the city, I sensed a feeling that sent shivers up my spine. _Fear._

I glanced at Obi-wan, and I could tell he felt it, too. My eyes wandered towards a group of stormtroopers that were patrolling. I avoided eye contact until the white armored supporters of fear passed. I was ushered by Obi-wan into a crowded turbolift headed for ground level. I stared up at dark clouds as I was thinking about Ferus. Was he happy? Did he have a family of his own? What happened to his lightsaber?

Once on solid ground, I noticed most people, treading lightly, were avoiding glancing at a garrison. They shot quick, sideways looks at it. Some black speeders nearly ran me over once, sending me diving to the ground. I was given a stern look from Obi-wan, and that was enough to make me stay besides him.

"We`re here." Obi-wan muttered silently. I looked up and saw a sign above the door:

**Olin/Lands**

That was about it. The building was dark, no one was inside. I tugged on Obi-wan`s arm. "Hey, let`s ask some surrounding stores. They`re bound to know." I nodded towards a small shop, but couldn`t make out what the sign read.

Once closer, I adjusted my nineteen year old amber eyes to read:

** MARIANA`S EXQUISITE DESIGNS AND ALTERATIONS, FOR ALL YOUR TAILIORING NEEDS.**

I watched as Obi-wan ignored the _closed _sign and pushed the door open. A buzzer sounded as a woman bustled to us. "I`m sorry, we`re closed." She smiled pleasantly. She was busy, though, according to the loose strands flying away from her hair.

I let 'Dad' do the talking. "I`m sorry to disturb you, I`m looking for Olin/Lands."

Her cheerful grin faded. "That business has been shut down."

"The sign is still on the door." Dad argued.

"They did not have a chance to take it down. I`m sorry-"

"Do you know what happened to them? I had an appointment-" Ob- I mean, Dad, - Interrupted, only to get cut off by the busy woman.

"I'm sorry." She said, her voice filled with a tone that I recognized as finality. "I can`t help you."

Dad and I bowed our thanks and walked out. "I don`t get it." I gestured, my hands a blue blur. "They all know something, but will not tell us. I don't get it. Do you think it`s out of fear?"

Dad was about to answer, when he steered my sharply towards an alley behind the shop.

The back door was locked, but we could make the outline of bins, and a gravslead with a boy sitting on it. He was kicking his legs, looked about fourteen, thin, wiry, a narrow face and bluish hair.

Dad-a-wan (I can`t decide what to call him) gave the boy a questioning look. "Do you work at the tailors?"

"We`re closed." The boy sharply finished.

Obi-wan sighed. "I heard, but maybe you can help me. I rang the bell at Olin/Lands, but nobody answered."

The teenager shrugged. "So, what am I supposed to do?"

_Friendly service. _I resisted the urge to rub my temples. "We were wondering if you knew what happened to them."

"No."

"Do you know whether they`ll be back-"

"No, look, I`m about to make a delivery, so-"

Obi-wan stepped in again. "Do you know anyplace else we can get information?"

The boy shook his head. "No, but I can get you a new traveling cloak. You could use a new one, if you ask me. We`ve got everything- romex, chaughaine, leathris, even armorweave. But you look like a Ramordian silk guy. You can pull it off." The boy smirked at Obi-wan.

A ghost of a pained look passed Obi- wan`s face. "No, thank you."

The boy`s laughter seemed to follow us out the alley. It wasn`t until an aroma of food wafted under my nose when I realized I was starving. "Come on, let`s get something to eat, I`m starved." I started towards Dorma`s Café. Obi-wan followed and ordered two specials. We appeared to be the only costumers.

"Slow business today, huh?" I acted causal.

The woman behind the counter shrugged. "Not very busy any day, that`s the way it goes. The neighborhood used to get foot traffic. But nobody wants to walk around the city these days. Businesses closing up every day."

"Must be hard." Obi-wan commented. The woman pointed with her chin across the street.

"Mariana-the tailor shop- she`s barely holding on. Who has the credits for new clothes except for the Imperials?" She nervously bit her lip and glanced away from the door_. It`s not safe to say that kind of stuff out here_, I thought.

I fiddled with a lock of my hair. "I noticed the business next door is gone." I twisted three sections into a braid of different shades of purple. The clouds after sunset, lavender, and deep violet were suddenly combined in my hair.

The waitress nodded. "Poor fellows."

Obi-wan knew she knew something. "What happened?" He asked. The woman kind of shut down, then turned towards the counter behind her and busied herself with rubbing it down.

"We were friends of Ferus Olin. The both of us came a long way to see him." I hurriedly said.

"If you`re a friend," The waitress glanced over her shoulder. "Then you should know what happened. And you`d know better than to say you are one."

I shrugged and picked my fork up. I took one bite into the food and glanced at Obi-wan, who grinned. "When the food arrives, eat." He dug into his meal. I grinned and followed suit with my meal.

I smiled once my plate was empty. I was about to complement the woman, when the three of us were stopped by the sound of marching outside. The waitresses` face paled. "A stormtrooper raid," She murmured fearfully.

"Why?" Obi-wan stood up.

I was about to respond something sarcastic, like 'Hm. I don`t know. Maybe for some winter shopping.' But the waitress shook her head. "They don`t need a reason. Go. If I`m empty, they might not come in."

We found ourselves being thrown out the back door and into the street. I grunted, stood up, and dusted myself off. I noticed some troopers kicking down an art gallery door, several buildings away. "We`d better get moving, dad. Our ID Docs are good, but as offworlders, we could be in trouble."

Dad taped on my shoulder and motioned for me to follow him.

"You there! Halt!"

I started to stop and turn around, but Obi-wan grabbed my wrist and continued tugging me along faster down an alley. A gravslead nearly knocked us over. I looked up from the dirt, spitting grit from my teeth, and saw the surprised face of the blue-haired boy.

Obi-wan and I jumped aboard the gravslead. The boy stared for three seconds, and then started pushing us. "Hey! Get off!"

The kid was actually pretty strong. I grabbed him to keep him still. Obi-wan helped with one hand, then grabbed the controls with the other. The boy`s leg got free, and he kicked Obi-wan in the shin. I grabbed his leg, his arm got free, and he backslapped me across the face. I pushed him onto a pile of soft fabric in the back then jumped besides Obi-wan in the front.

"I think we lost them!" I cheered.

"You there! Halt!"

I spoke too soon," I sighed. "Didn`t I?" I had to hold onto the side on the sled as Obi-wan slammed down on the brakes and did a sharp 180 degree turn, sending us in the other direction. We were shoving the old thing past its limits.

"What do you think you`re doing, you stinking monkey lizard! I was here first!" The boy screamed. "Those are Imperial Stormtroopers!"

Obi-wan pushed the boy back into a bin of Armorweave. "Relax." I wasn`t gonna relax, especially since there were two stormtroopers on speeders.

The boy sat up again, fists tightly clenched. Obi-wan froze him with the Force. The boy`s eyes widened. I glared at Obi-wan. "Hey, you said _I _couldn`t do that!"

He ignored me and Force-pushed the boy back down. "You`ll get your gravslead back, just don`t move!" The kid stayed in his bin this time.

We flew into a warehouse, one speederbike troop intending to come in from the top, the other from the bottom. I noticed the look Obi-wan got when he saw a constriction crawler.

They were trying to box us in, and I knew what Obi-wan was about to do. "Oh, kriff…" I ducked.

The boy sat up. "What?" I force-pushed him back down.

We flew under the crawler, Obi-wan cutting some panels. The crawler fell atop the two bikes.

We flew away, free. I was hoping no one noticed the saber, or else we`d have the whole planet on our tails.

_**I hope you enjoyed that! Vote on my poll! Review!**_


	3. Wheres Ferus?

_**So, what`s up? I hope you enjoy this, because I do! Read on!**_

We swerved to a sharp halt in front of Bluestone Lake. I stood up, took three steps and fell forward, just barely grabbing onto a bench for support. The boy jumped off the gravslead angrily. "You could've killed me! And you put stormtroopers on my tail!"

"No, I didn`t." Obi-Wan climbed down calmly. "No one saw you except the two who were flattened by the crawler. You`ll be fine."

"I`m not fine!" He shouted, drawing several looks from passersby. "I don`t know what you`re up to, but count me out!" he threw some bins off the sled. "Take it and get out of here!"

"Hey!" I fully recovered, and pulled a bin up from its side. "What`re you-"

I suddenly realized… "Hey!" I opened a bin and saw some Imperial Officer Uniforms. "You stole these!"

The young boy tightened his jaw as if accepting the challenge. "You`re one to talk. _You _stole them from _me_! Well, keep them, and see what happens when you try and sell them!"

Obi-Wan sighed and leaned against a rock. "Not very nice of you to take advantage of people`s misfortunes, you know. That shop is close to going out of business."

The boy groaned in what sounded like disgust. He didn`t like to be lectured, obviously. "And I`m being lectured. This is a swell, full-moon day," He sighed, looking at the rainclouds above us. "What`re _you_ running from, chief?"

I rolled my eyes. Teenagers. Ah, well, boys will be boys, I guess.

Obi-Wan glanced out onto the street. "How about some food?" He looked at the boy, nodding towards a street vendor.

I stared at my adopted father. What was he trying to do now?

"Thanks for the invitation, but get lost." The kid snorted. Obi-Wan ignored the smart comment, jumped off the gravslead, and then purchased two juice packs and a pack of sweesonberry rolls. Right when he looked at us, I knew he could feel the boy hesitating.

Obi-Wan took a semi-huge bite of the roll. He chewed for a while and sat on a bench. He picked up one juice pack and the remains of his roll then handed them to me. Obi-Wan then pushed them towards the other side of the bench.

The kid blinked. Then, slowly, hesitantly, he approach the bench and quietly sat down. Then he snatched up a roll, unwrapped it, and began to devour it like a hungry wampa.

Obi-Wan smiled pleasantly. "So, what`s your name?"

"What do you care?" The boy`s mouth was three-fourths completely full.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Just trying to make conversation."

The boy swallowed his roll. "So now that you brought me food, I have to be your friend?"

"Friendly, at least." I killed the last of the juice in my pack.

The boy popped open his juice pack and took a swig. "Trever,"

"I`m Obi-Wan."

I shrugged. "Sun,"

"Well, Ben and Sun, you look like outlanders to me." Trever waved his roll. "Lemme give you some advice. If you want a piece of the Black Market here, you`re gonna run into problems. We`re a tight group. We don`t like outsiders."

I turned my body towards him. "Where`s your parents, kid?"

"Dead and I can take care of myself," He bit into the same roll he had just waved around.

Obi-Wan paused. "I`m sorry,"

"Why? You didn`t kill them, neither did the pantoran chic." Trever pointed his roll at me.

"What happened to them?" I felt a need to know.

"Mom was a Captain in the GAR. She died in the battle of Tolan, Wuun System…" He suddenly didn`t look like a cocky, bold teen. For about two seconds, he looked like a scared four year old.

"I know." Obi-Wan looked at his hands, folded together in his lap. "Terrible battle, it was."

Trever didn`t say anything.

"Your father?"

"He was a doctor. Worked in the clinic. Died right after the Clone Wars. Empire sent troops here right away. They wanted to take over our planet`s defense system- for our protection." He snorted. "A bunch of Ussans peacefully protested by getting inside the power plant. Then, BOOM." He did a mock wave. "Bye, dad,"

"So, who takes care of you?" Obi-Wan gently questioned.

Trever shrugged. "Eh, no one."

"Don`t you have an aunt, uncle…"

"There`s no one, okay?" Trever took an emotionless bite of his roll. "I take care of myself."

I knew the price of war. Injustice, corruption, all that. It was bad. "That`s why you learned to steal."

"I move around a lot. Security is always too busy dealing with other things. People get distracted when there`s an occupation. And I know places to go, people who`ll give me food and sleep. Dorma gives me some food. And Ferus used to-" He stopped abruptly.

My heart rate rose. "You DO know Ferus." I added, doing my best not to show any excitement.

Trever said nothing.

Obi-Wan sat forward. "He used to help you didn`t he? Listen, we need your help. We`re friends of his, old friends. I heard he was in danger. We just need to find him."

Trever glanced at us. "What`s in it for me?"

"Don't you want to help Ferus?" I paced around our bench. "And stop the Empire from taking over this planet?"

Trever stood up right in front of me. Though he only reached my shoulder, he acted as if he were taller than me and Obi-Wan combined. "I said, what`s in it for me?"

I held out my blue hand to Obi-Wan. He placed credits in it, and I pulled out some of my own. The kid snatched them up quickly, and scanned us with his dark eyes. "How did you get that crawler to smash?"

"Where`s Ferus?" Obi-Wan crossed his arms.

"How did you get me to stop moving?" This boy`s curiosity continued. "Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter!" I threw my hands in the air. "What matters if we can help Ferus!" I looked more sternly at Trever. "Where is Ferus?"

The boy`s face went hard. "He`s dead."

_**CLIFFHANGER! Dundunduuuuuuuuunnnnn! I hope you enjoy this, I`ll leave you hanging for a day or two….**_

_** =) Triplethreat2**_


	4. When we got into this mess

_**Sorry about the shortage on updating… Anywho, I deleted the fourth original chapter because it stunk and broke my heart with its shortness.**_

_**Well, the ACUTAL Chapter 4. Enjoy!**_

"How do you know Ferus is dead?" I croaked, I had to sit somewhere.

Trevor sighed. "Because they _want _him dead. And, they get what they want."

Ben looked up. "But you don`t know for sure."

"I know for sure if he wasn`t dead, he`d be here. He'd never let Roan stay in prison. He would go and try to rescue him."

_So there`s a fifty- fifty chance he`s dead. _I groaned silently. _But the kid doesn't know for sure. Giving Ferus a fifty five-forty five chance. Yikes._

Trevor announced suddenly, "I had a brother too, you know. Tike. He was in the defense plant, too. He`d been too young to join the Army of the Republic, but he wanted to defend Bellassa. That`s why my dad went into the plant. He knew Tike was inside, and he offered to negotiate a deal between the protestors and the Imperials. But when he went inside, it was blown up."

I sensed Ben get a feeling that I hadn`t felt in ages. Fury. We both knew what the Empire was capable of. They slaughtered hundreds of innocent people and Jedi.

"Everyone I love is dead, too." Ben swallowed.

Trevor crumbled up his wrapper and empty juice carton and chunked it in the trash can. "Yeah. Well, they get everyone in the end. The point is, stay alive."

I opened my mouth to tell him survival was easy, it was living with a reason that was hard. Instead, I said, "I think we can still save Ferus. I think he`s alive."

Ben nodded slowly, a thoughtful grin appearing. Trevor snorted in disbelief.

I cocked my head at Trevor. "Don`t you believe in connections between two people?"

Trevor eyed us and snorted again. "I believe in connections with myself. That`s pretty much it. Come here." He headed towards his sled.

I looked at Ben, who shrugged and followed. Trevor looked at us. "You think I`m taking advantage of Marina? That`s a laugh. Her shop is doing fine, but she doesn`t want anyone to know that."

Ben blinked. "What do you mean?"

"She does laundry and mending for the entire garrison." He pushed back some clothes on top of a pile and revealed Imperial uniforms and-

Prison uniforms. Bright yellow prisoner clothes.

I missed out on Ben`s conversation with Trevor. I counted the bright yellow clothes. _Wow… That`s a lot of people._

_**BUN BUN **__**BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN! What evil plan do the bad guys have NOW?**_

_**Read and Review my other stories, and vote on my poll! Thanks!**_


End file.
